


You are going to be alright

by Baal (orphan_account)



Series: The GamJohn drabbles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Baal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tells you he is going to be alright and soon you wil be in home again. Those are lies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are going to be alright

He tells you, everything is going to be alright and the two of you are going to be soon in home eating anything you want. You wish you bealive him.

I'm going to be alright.

He says and you really wish his words were true, but they're not and his blue eyes are losing his bright color, leaving only a dull color. It hurts so much to see the only one who bealived in you dying slowly in your arms and you can't do anything to change that.

We are going to be alright.

How many lies in one sentence. He is not goig to be alright, you are going to lose the last conection to your stable sanity, everyone will start to avoid you again because he was the only excuse they had to talk to you. You are going to be alone with only the memories of a bright smile.

That smile is getting tired and tired, but it's always there. You smile back and holds his hand tightly assuring him you are not going to leave him anytime soon.

You weren't alright in his funeral. You feel sick and tired and empty the first month without him. They started to talk less to you in the second month. You almost ... you almost commited the worst dessision in your life.

In the third month a little girl with bright blue eyes gave to you a flower telling you that you should smile more, they boy behind you with wings and the big sky eyes told her.

And you knew everything is going to be alright.


End file.
